Aires de fiesta, aires de amor
by Isaaaaabella
Summary: ONE SHOT. Despues de años separados, pueden los sentimientos escondidos durante tanto volver a revivir en estas magicas fechas? Reencuentros y desencuentros, entre el compañerismo y los recuerdos, un amor para no olvidar jamas.


**Aires de fiestas, aires de amor**

An **Oliver & Katie **Fanfic.

El callejón Diagon parecía bullir de actividad, completamente atestado de brujas y magos invadiendo cada tienda de la calle. Incluso el tenebroso callejón Knockturn parecía lleno de una inusual vitalidad. Las vitrinas, iluminadas por mágicos juegos de luces navideñas y adornadas con objetos realmente fuera de lo común luchando por la atención del público, apenas se apreciaban tras la muchedumbre de vistosas capas y sombreros. El ambiente festivo parecía haberse tomado todas las cuadras, e incluso el imponente Gringotts tenía un par de fuegos artificiales en forma de dragón, Sortilegios Weasley, por supuesto, dando vueltas alrededor. Tejados y alféizares estaban tapizados de una suave capa de nieve. En algunas tiendas esta brillaba de distintos y cambiantes colores.

Casi sepultada entre una rechoncha bruja de capa celeste y un alto e indiferente mago con una larga barba hasta la altura del cinturón, estaba Katie, realmente enfurruñada. Estaba claro que era baja y delgada, pero también que no era invisible, incluso entre tanta gente. Ni siquiera su gruesísima capa color crema era capaz de hacerla ocupar mucho más espacio. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a su destino, una de sus tiendas favoritas de todo el empedrado pasaje. Tras caminar unos minutos se puso en puntillas para asegurarse que había llegado al lugar correcto, el local "Artículos de alta calidad para el juego del Quiddich", y a punta de codazos se abrió paso entre un grupo de jóvenes que ni lo notaron, de tan absortos que estaban, observando la gran vitrina con una hermosa colección de escobas tras ella, casi pegados al vidrio.

¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo mágico parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer sus compras navideñas el mismo día? Un grupito de niños completamente bañados de un brillo dorado que se acrecentaba y disminuía a su antojo no le dieron la respuesta.

Cuando logró llegar a la entrada, rodeada de guirnaldas doradas que reptaban unas sobre otras, un corpulento muchacho de pelo castaño la tapaba por completo. De un segundo al otro se encontraba justo al frente de y espalda y sus anchos hombros, que se veían aún más grandes gracias al largo abrigo castaño claro que llevaba puesto.

Impaciente, Katie sacudió su largo y rubio cabello y se acomodó la bufanda dorada sobre los delgados hombros. Sin embargo su delgadez era engañosa. Bajo sus ropas se escondía una figura atlética.

-Disculpa – le dijo al chico, con un tono de voz moderadamente alto, tocándole el hombro. No pareció escucharla. El gran bullicio dentro y fuera de la tienda y los continuos empellones del público parecían distracciones demasiado evidentes.

-Disculpa – repitió más alto pinchándole el hombro con más fuerza. No la escuchó nuevamente. Enojada, sacó la varita desde su jeans muggle, escondido completamente bajo su capa. Se preguntó a si misma si sería capaz de realizar con éxito el hechizo Imperio para sacarlo de su camino, pero desistió con el desagradable recuerdo de haber sido víctima una vez de él. Finalmente se decidió por tirarle unas chipas disimuladamente.

Agitó la varita una sola vez, pero mientras unas pequeñas y brillantes chispas salían de ella, alguien la chocó al pasar. El torrente de chispas se incrementó violentamente y prendieron fuego a la peluda manga del joven. Éste se dio la vuelta alarmado, agitando la su mano y dando saltos, mientras Katie escondía la varita entre sus ropas.

El muchacho, con el rostro ensombrecido por el gorro, café también, sacó su propia varita maldiciendo.

-Aguamenti! – murmuró apresuradamente. Un pequeño chorro de agua brotó desde su varita y apagó su manga. Ésta quedo algo chamuscada, pero no parecía haber daños en su mano.

Cuando levantó la vista, con el entrecejo fruncido, ambos se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero se reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Oliver! – exclamó sorprendida Katie.

-¡Katie! – dijo él con el mismo tono de voz.

No pudieron evitarlo. Los dos rompieron a reír mientras se abrazaban y Oliver la levantaba del piso mientras giraban, aún en la entrada del local.

Después de todo, años jugando codo a codo sobre sus escobas sí habían dejado una marca en ellos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – le dijo sonriente el muchacho tras devolverla al piso.

-Ni me lo digas, dos años…- hace dos años había sido la terrible Batalla de Howgarts. No era un recuerdo grato, y la sonrisa de Oliver flaqueó un poco. No era para menos. Durante un segundo la mente de la rubia muchacha se sumergió en el recuerdo de un devastador hechizo perdido impactando contra su hombro y brazo derecho. Ambos cosquillearon levemente mientras volvía a la realidad- Estás muy cambiado, Wood – añadió Katie rápidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era verdad. Estaba aún más alto y fornido, y aunque la chica desechó el pensamiento tan rápido como llegó a su cabeza, aún mas guapo.

-Por supuesto. Los entrenamientos en los Green Lions son capaces de cambiar a cualquiera- respondió Oliver ensanchando aún más su blanca sonrisa e inflando el pecho de orgullo.

La suave mandíbula de Katie se abrió inmediatamente por la sorpresa. Los Green Lions eran uno de los equipos de Quiddich más importantes de toda Inglaterra, pero esa no era la razón de su sorpresa, por lo menos no totalmente.

-¿Estás bromeando? Es maravi… -

El desagradable sonido de un anciano mago, parado con los brazos cruzados en la entrada, aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente los sacó de su burbuja. Se habían acercado mucho el uno al otro, y algo avergonzados se corrieron a un lado dejando la pasada libre. Avanzaron juntos hasta el centro de la atestada tienda y se quedaron al lado de un estrecho árbol navideño hecho de ramitas de escoba, que se estremecía cada cierto tanto como si lo golpeara una repentina ráfaga de viento.

-Bueno, ¿y que te trae a la mejor tienda de todo el callejón Diagon? ¿Algún regalo navideño? – preguntó Oliver mirándola inquisitivamente.

-No exactamente. Vine a comprar una escoba nueva para mí – respondió Katie, sonriendo interiormente. Era su turno de sorprender a su ex capitán.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ya te has recuperado totalmente de tu brazo? – dijo Oliver felizmente.

-Absolutamente. Los sanadores de San Mungo si que hacen pociones mágicas. – dijo Katie moviendo su hombro derecho – Y mañana… ¡empezaré en mi nuevo club!

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué club es? – preguntó con interés el chico. Sus ojos castaños se clavaban en los de la chica, de un precioso y oscuro color azul, con una fuerza magnética, haciendo a ambos olvidar las distancias.

-Los Green Lions – respondió, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver el rostro de Oliver. Había quedado completamente anonadado.

Tras unos largos segundos en que Wood digirió la noticia, la felicitó, aún anonadado, dándole unas torpes palmadas en el hombro.

-Como en los viejos tiempos en Gryffindor – añadió Katie guiñándole un ojo.

Pasaron más de una hora dentro del negocio, mirando y sopesando todas las escobas en exposición. Oliver no paraba de hablar, mientras mostraba las hermosas piezas a Katie. El brillo casi obsesivo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Quiddich se incrementaba notablemente cuando la miraba a ella manipulando casi con reverencia los distintos objetos de la tienda. El rubor en las blancas mejillas de ella se incrementaba notablemente al verlo observarla fijamente.

Cuando salieron del negocio el sol había bajado bastante, y unas densas nubes grises empezaban a cubrir totalmente el firmamento. Se quedaron mirando nuevamente, sintiéndose incómodos ante la inminente despedida.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana? – inquirió Word esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Ahí estaré. Gracias por ayudarme con lo de la escoba, te has retrasado en tus propios asuntos – dijo la chica agitando el largo paquete negro que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

-No hay de qué. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ¡Me voy a dormir! Mañana será un gran día.

Katie sonrió. Sonaba como si estuvieran de vuelta en los vestidores, a punto de jugar la final de Howgarts. Por lo menos para ella el día siguiente sería muy, muy importante. El momento de la verdad.

-Adiós, Oliver. Cuídate – le dijo dulcemente.

-Tu también. – el alto chico se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, quizás demasiado largamente.

Ninguno de los dos quería irse. Se miraron anhelantes por última vez y cada uno volteó hacia una dirección distinta. No pudieron evitar lanzar miraditas de soslayo hacia sus espaldas, hasta que la multitud, tan numerosa como antes, los apartara definitivamente. La nieve empezó a caer nuevamente, blanca y copiosa.

Katie tenía ganas de bailar de alegría cuando llegó a casa. Vivía sólo con su amiga Leanne, en una pequeña pero acogedora casita en Londres, en un barrio exclusivo para magos y brujas. Lo primero que hizo tras colgar su abrigo en la percha fue ir a buscar a su compañera para contarle todo lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon. Emocionada, la arrastró hasta la salita de estar, donde un buen fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de ladrillos, y se sentaron frente a ésta, en un largo y acolchado sillón. Leanne iba abriendo cada vez más sus rasgados ojos e hizo aparecer dos tazas de té con un movimiento de varita, y con otro una tetera, que llenó las tazas sin derramar una gota, a pesar que toda la atención de la joven bruja esta puesta en Katie. Ésta, a su vez, parloteaba alegremente y acariciaba su nueva escoba, una aerodinámica Fugaz 500, acomodada en su regazo.

-Entonces… ¿Te sigue gustando? – preguntó Leanne mirándola fijamente. El liso y brillante cabello negro caía en cascadas sobre su suéter color marrón.

-Sí… - susurró Katie mirando el fuego con nostalgia.

El encuentro de ese día había revivido muchas cosas en su interior. Recordaba la copa de Quiddich, los feroces entrenamientos, sus triunfos y derrotas junto al obstinado Wood. Había sentido esa fuerte atracción desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts, el último de Oliver, pero había sido muy tímida en ese entonces. Años después se reencontraron en la escuela de magia, pero había sido en una situación muy distinta. Luchaban apoyando a Harry Potter. Se encontraron en medio de esa carnicería, y pelearon por sus vidas codo a codo contra los mortífagos, creando una conexión increíble entre ellos. Eran uno sólo. Iban relativamente bien hasta que un poderoso maleficio, arrojado probablemente por uno de sus enemigos, impacto de llano en ella, astillando todos los huesos de su brazo derecho, truncando su futuro cercano.

Oliver nunca se lo había perdonado a sí mismo. Pensaba que pudo haberlo evitado. Cuando la visitó en el hospital de magos no la miró a la cara hasta que ella le agradeció estar con vida.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti – le dijo la muchacha de todo corazón. Logró relajar un poco el duro rictus de su rostro.

-Quizás nunca más puedas tener una vida normal… quizás no puedas jugar al Quiddich. Me imaginaba cómo sería eso para mí – le explicó con sinceridad cuando estaban a solas. Sus ojos oscuros expresaban su dolor. Katie se había incorporado a duras penas en su camastro para quedar al nivel de su amigo, sentado en un alto banquito al lado de la cama. Un enorme yeso inmovilizaba su hombro y su brazo, y una gran copa dorada con un burbujeante líquido azul en él la esperaba en la mesita de noche.

-Pero voy a vivir – replicó con simpleza, acercando su pequeño rostro al varonil Oliver. El muchacho tenía una barba incipiente oscureciendo sus mejillas y su duro mentón. Marrón y verde se encontraron de cerca, brillando de emoción. Atardecía, y la luz anaranjada del ocaso inundaba la habitación cuando Katie lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Oliver le correspondió, tan suavemente como ella. Esa fue su despedida. A la semana siguiente Wood se marchó a los Estados Unidos.

Katie se sobresaltó al sentir a Leanne en la cocina. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Tras desperezarse largamente fue a ayudar a su amiga con la cena.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien. A cientos de kilómetros Oliver se revolvía inquieto en su cama, pensando en ella. Katie, por su parte, se acurrucó bajo las tapas abrazando una foto de su antiguo equipo en Howgarts, en que salía junto a Wood, alzando la copa.

El día lunes amaneció mucho mejor que los anteriores. El cielo seguía gris por las nubes, pero Katie se animó con el suave viento que acarició su rostro al salir de casa. Incluso la temperatura no estaba tan baja, considerando la pequeña nevada del día anterior.

Leanne, tan emocionada y nerviosa como ella, la obligó a terminar su pócima repone huesos a toda carrera, revisó una vez más su brazo murmurando hechizos inteligibles contra su brazo y la despidió con un largo abrazo deseándole suerte.

Katie se apareció muy temprano a las afueras del campo de los Green Lions. Ni siquiera el entrenador se había presentado todavía. Respiró un poco más calmada, ya que tendría tiempo para reconocer el terreno en paz, pero ansiaba ver a Oliver. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento, sin lograrlo por completo.

Caminó por la altísima entrada, flanqueada de dos enormes banderas con el logo del equipo, un león verde claro rugiendo en un fondo más oscuro del mismo color, que sacudía su melena. Los dos leones miraron con interés su pequeña figura atravesando el sendero.

El campo de juego estaba desierto. Se paró bajo los tres enormes postes de un extremo, con la escoba bajo el brazo, y empezó a analizar inmediatamente las condiciones. Sonrió al darse cuenta, era una costumbre adoptada de Wood.

Cerró los ojos, recordando su último partido. Había sido terrible tener que jugar sin Harry como buscador, y Ron no era nada malo, pero ella hubiera preferido tener a Wood cuidando los aros. Sin embargo, habían ganado, sobreponiéndose a los problemas. Montó sobre su Fugaz y pateó con fuerza, elevándose varios metros sobre el suelo. Se sentía dichosa, con el viento zumbándole en los oídos, y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la cancha, sobrevoló las galerías disipando sus preocupaciones. Se sentía mil veces mejor cuando aterrizó, pero el nudo en su estómago volvió a aparecer cuando vio a una solitaria figura de túnica verde acercándose a ella trotando. Era Oliver.

Espera… ¿Eran mariposas o un nudo?

-Me imaginé que llegarías temprano. ¿Cómo estás? – Continuó sin esperar su respuesta – El día amaneció muy bien, no tendrás problemas para impresionar al entrenador Hoocheman, seguro que lo harás muy bien – dijo apresuradamente.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, tan concentrados que no notaron que Hoocheman se acercaba por detrás. Era un brujo bajito vestido con una larga túnica negra. Tenía un bigote cortado perfectamente sobre el labio superior y el cabello negro corto. Algo en su serio rostro demostraba su estricto sentido de la disciplina.

-Wood, veo que ya conoces a Katie Bell – comentó a sus espaldas. Ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados.

-Sí, señor, jugábamos juntos en Howgarts – contestó él mirándola con orgullo. Ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Entonces sabes como juega nuestra nueva cazadora.

-Es excelente, señor, simplemente brillante – aseguró con una sonrisa. Katie le dio un disimulado codazo. Genial, aún más presión.

-Dio una brillante prueba de ingreso, señorita Bell. Espero que despliegue su talento aquí también – dijo Hoocheman con una mirada de "y si no…"

-Claro, señor – respondió la muchacha con una voz una octava más alta.

Más tarde todo el equipo se reunió en la cancha. Katie ya se había puesto su propia túnica y se había recogido el largo cabello rubio. Su nombre estaba grabado en blanco en la espalda de su uniforme, y debajo de éste estaba bordado el mismo león de las banderas.

El entrenador le presentó a todos los jugadores. La mitad de ellos eran mujeres, lo que le gustó, pero una de ellas, una altísima y bella pelirroja, miraba insistentemente a Oliver. Este no pareció notarlo. El capitán, un chico rubio llamado Rylan, le pareció un engreído. En cambio Oliver, cuando estaban por despegar, se puso junto a Katie y le infundió ánimos. Ya en el aire notó que la pelirroja, Sussane Keys, la miraba agriamente. Ella también era una cazadora, pero Katie no se amedrentó.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y sin muchos incidentes. Una bludger impactó a Katie en la espalda con mucha fuerza, pero se sujetó magníficamente y logró recuperar la Quaffle. El entrenador la miró con aprobación.

-Estuviste magnífica – le dijo Oliver a la salida del campo. Éste estaba ubicado en medio de un tupido bosque, rodeado de poderosos sortilegios que repelían a cualquier muggle curioso.

-Gracias… estaba muy nerviosa por conocer al resto – admitió ella.

-Les has gustado mucho. Además eres muy buena jugadora, así que te irá bien.

-No le he gustado a Sussane…

-No te preocupes por ella. Es solo que es muy territorial. Además, es muy presumida y sabe que no podrá competir contigo.- le dijo con la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba. El pulso de Katie se aceleró con esas palabras.

Katie estaba a punto de preguntarle si era territorial respecto al equipo o respecto a él cuando un par de lechuzas pasaron hechos una flecha a su lado.

Oliver se aclaró la garganta y se arregló la chaqueta. Katie puso su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho sin pensarlo, pero el gesto no paso desapercibido para el muchacho.

-¿Aún te duele? – preguntó preocupado poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre la suya. Hasta el se quedo sorprendido con ese gesto y la retiró lentamente, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No la verdad. Hoy no me dolió ni un poquito. Ya estoy mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Leanne. – balbuceó. Aún sentía chispitas donde la había tocado Oliver.

Diablos. ¿Por qué le tenía que sentir esas cosas justo, justo con él?

La semana siguió de forma similar. Se sentía cada vez más a gusto entre los Green Lions, y estar ahí con Oliver era aún mejor. El se sentía de forma similar. Estaba más alegre y distendido, y sus continuas discusiones con el desagradable Rylan habían disminuido un poco.

-¿Tu aún crees que eres capitán, Wood? – le dijo el rubio cuando Oliver propuso una estrategia para el importante juego que tenían después de Navidad. – Esto es lo que haremos…

Katie iba a interrumpir cuando Oliver la agarró del hombro.

-No vale la pena discutir con él. Es un idiota y Hoocheman lo respeta, y para peor es un buen cazador. – le dijo después .

-Tu lo harías mucho mejor… - gruñó ella. Estaban sentados bajo un antiguo árbol, cerca del campo. Hacía mucho frío, y aunque lo evitó con todas sus fuerzas empezó a tiritar.

-Ey! Te estás congelando… Deberíamos ir a la cafetería a abrigarnos – la miró con reprobación cuando ella negó con la cabeza. Suspirando la atrajo hacia así y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-¿Ves? Aquí estoy bien… - murmuró ella mientras se acurrucaba en el gran pecho de Oliver. Él la miró con ternura y la abrazó con aún más fuerza. Sí, estaban bien así.

Leanne escuchó con avidez a Katie esa noche mientras la rubia se arreglaba frente al gran espejo del baño. Había encontrado una notita muy doblada en el interior de su túnica.

_Katie_

_¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo el viernes en la noche_ _en el Caldero Chorreante?_

_Mándame una lechuza. _

_Oliver W._

-Estoy lista – sentenció Katie saliendo del baño. Se había puesto un largo y entallado abrigo color crema, abotonado con unos grandes botones de ornamentada madera, unos ajustados jeans y sus largas botas oscuras.

Leanne le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

A Oliver se le cortó la respiración al verla llegar. Su presencia pareció iluminar el oscuro y pequeño bar cuando atravesó el estrecho umbral. Las mariposas en el estómago de ella parecieron cobrar vida de verdad al verlo esperándola, con el chaleco marcando su musculoso pecho. Se sentaron juntos en una mesita lejos de la barra y los escalofriantes ojos del tabernero, cada uno con su hidromiel. Hablaron mucho, de todo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se vieron. El tiempo pasaba de forma engañosa cuando estaban juntos. Era muy tarde cuando salieron, abrazados de la cintura, del Caldero Chorreante.

-Ten – le dijo el muchacho parándose en la entrada. Hizo una floriturita con la varita e hizo aparecer de la nada una bonita rosa blanca – Una flor para otra.

Katie rió suavemente y le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla.

-No nos vamos a ver por algunos días, eh?... – comentó como si nada Oliver, aunque no pudo evitar una mirada apesumbrada.

A Katie le costó un poco procesarlo. El sábado era Nochebuena y el domingo era Navidad. Además, el lunes tenían el día libre y el martes… era el partido. Katie estaría en la banca, pero sería el primer juego que tendría desde que se incorporó al equipo. Después del juego los entrenamientos se aplazarían hasta después de Año nuevo.

-Si… Bueno, nos vemos el martes entonces- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba despidiéndose.

Oliver la mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo.

-Quizás yo te vea antes en sueños – admitió, susurrando en su oído. Su voz, aterciopelada en ese instante, la aturdió.

Katie se apartó hasta quedar frente a frente. Él la miraba intensamente con sus ojos, negros en la oscuridad de la noche. Miraron hacia arriba al sentir algo mecerse con el viento. Era una rama de muérdago.

-Yo tendré este momento en ellos – respondió ella. Las mejillas le ardían, y se sentía en otro planeta, así de cerca del chico.

El se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Sus alientos se entremezclaron durante el segundo en que ella se inclinaba para besarlo. El segundo en que ellos sentían esa extraña electricidad entre sus cuerpos… El rodeó su cintura con las manos y ella pasó los brazos detrás de su cuello, y todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron mientras sus labios se juntaban en un beso dolorosamente anhelado.

La mente de Katie no estuvo realmente en su cuerpo durante Nochebuena y Navidad. Dos días con su familia hubieran sido magníficos en condiciones normales pero… no pudo sacarse a Oliver de la cabeza.

Sus padres habían ido a verla durante dos días, y estaban en medio de la cena navideña cuando una enorme lechuza marrón entró por la ventana del comedor. Los tres gritaron sobresaltados, y el árbol navideño atrás suyo también lanzó un chillido, cuando el ave aleteó hasta posarse al frente de su plato. Estiró una pata y la miró con impaciencia. Tenía un pequeño paquete y un rollito de pergamino amarradas. Katie se los sacó con las manos temblorosas al ver el nombre en el papel.

-Leanne- mintió rápidamente mientras guardaba la cajita en su bolsillo.

Dos horas más tarde estaba en su habitación abriendo el pergamino a toda prisa. Era muy tarde y sus padres dormían en la habitación de al lado.

_Katie_

_Espero que te guste, no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos, pero me esforcé bastante en este. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la chaqueta. ¿Cómo sabías mi talla?_

_Te he extrañado mucho. Espero que el martes llegue luego._

_Un beso_

_Oliver W._

Abrió la cajita. Adentro había una cadenita dorada. La levantó admirada. Colgando de ella había una pequeña piedra de diamante en forma de corazón, y grabado en oro, una letra K.

La tarde del lunes estuvo dedicada completamente a satisfacer la curiosidad de Leanne. Había estado de viaje desde 4 días. Daba saltos y grititos continuamente, pero cuando estaba mostrándole su cadenita un sonoro "bum" proveniente de la chimenea las sobresaltó. Corrieron hacia la salita de estar y se inclinaron sobre el fuego, desde donde se asomaba la cabeza en llamas de Oliver Wood.

-Hola Katie, hola Leanne – saludó. Tenía el ceño fruncido… algo andaba mal.

-Hola Oliver… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Katie preocupada.

-El cerdo de Rylan se intoxicó bebiendo Whisky de Fuego – gruñó.

-¿Está bien? – exclamó Leanne sorprendida – El whisky de fuego no suele tener tanto efecto.

-No suele tener tanto efecto porque la mayoría de las personas no lo beben como elefantes – resopló él.

-Si ya está en San Mungo se pondrá bien para mañana, ¿no? – preguntó Katie con un hilo de voz. Tenía la boca seca, ya intuía se que se trataba todo eso.

-No, Katie… no va a poder jugar. Hoocheman me ha nombrado capitán provisionalmente – la joven iba a felicitarlo cuando Wood le dio la noticia- y vamos a necesitar que juegues.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Wood – Leanne respondió por su amiga, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que yo.. – comenzó Katie alarmada, pero Oliver arremetió.

-¿Por qué no? – su rostro se afligió y miró a Katie buscando otra respuesta.

- No sé si el brazo de Katie aguante un partido profesional. Ya se que has estado entrenando muy bien – dijo cuando su amiga, más baja que ella, empezó a protestar- pero un juego no es lo mismo. Todavía no ha pasado nada, pero podría suceder.

-Oliver, he entrenado una semana con ustedes, ¿y aún así me quieres en el campo?

-Eres la mejor cazadora que tenemos, Katie, y no sólo porque yo lo diga- sentenció.

Detrás de Oliver surgió una nerviosa vocecilla masculina.

-¿Ya has hablado con Bell, Oliver? Si dice que no estamos jodidos, el imbécil de Rylan …

-¡Cierra la boca, Steven! – Gritó dándose la vuelta – Disculpa… No le hagas caso, no te sientas presionada. Creo que hablaré con otro chico de la banca. – hablaba comprensivamente pero notoriamente desanimado.

Katie lo reconoció. Era el buscador de su equipo, un muchacho delgado, pequeño y extremadamente nervioso y asustadizo. A pesar de todo era un gran jugador.

-Lo haré, Oliver. Jugaré con ustedes mañana. – decidió con firmeza, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de su amiga sanadora.

-¡Muy bien! – exclamó el sonriendo ampliamente

-Te meteré todo tipo de pociones contra tu voluntad, Katie- gruñó Leanne enfurruñada. Ella solo la abrazó chillando de alegría.

-Me voy entonces. Adiós Leanne, adiós Katie.

Su cabeza desapareció del fuego con otro sonoro "bum".

-Definitivamente tiene que gustarte…

Katie durmió excelentemente esa noche gracias a una de las extravagantes pócimas de su amiga, pero a la mañana siguiente ninguna de sus palabras de ánimo lograban controlar sus tripas, que se movían como una irritada serpiente.

Llegó a los vestidores como sumida en un sueño, todo parecía tan irreal…Lo último que recordaba era a Leanne forzándola a beber de una copa enorme a la salida de casa. Lo único capaz de despertarla fue un suave beso en los labios de parte de Oliver.

-De la Tierra a Katie Bell, ¿estás lista? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tensa.

-Digamos que ambos estamos en una situación parecida –respondió Katie haciendo una mueca. Es decir, susceptibles como basiliscos.

Todo el equipo se vistió lentamente. Antes de salir a la cancha, donde los esperaban un millar de aficionados, Oliver se plantó frente a su equipo.

-Ha llegado el momento – comenzó. Katie cerró los ojos. Era el mismo discurso tanta veces dictado en Howgarts.

Las siete figuras de verde entraron al campo entre aplausos y abucheos. Las tribunas se dividían en dos colores, verde jade y naranjo, el color de sus oponentes. Jugarían contra los London Basilisc, su principal rival. 14 jugadores se fulminaron con la mirada. La serpiente en las tripas de Katie seguía revolviéndose ferozmente, pero lo ignoró. Había llegado el momento.

-Capitanes, estréchense la mano – dijo el árbitro parándose entre ellos. Era un brujo con una capa a rayas negras y doradas.

Wood y el capitán del otro equipo, un fornido hombre vestido con túnica naranja, se dieron la mano con solemnidad.

Katie montó en su escoba y se elevó en el aire con una patada. Volar la relajó totalmente. Respiró profundo una vez y agarró el palo con decisión. El árbitro se llevó el dorado silbato a los labios y lo hizo sonar con todas sus fuerzas, tirando la Quaffle al aire. El partido empezó con ella tomando la Quaffle y avanzando como una flecha hacia los postes enemigos.

Avanzó rápidamente pero le taparon el paso. Giró sobre si misma y tiró la Quaffle hacia Sussane. Esta le devolvió la pelota un minuto después, y aprovechando una brecha en la defensa enemiga, marcó.

El partido siguió. Iban ganando 80 a 20, y llevaba la Quaffle bajo el brazo, cuando dos bludgers la impactaron de lleno… en el hombro derecho. Soltó la pelota con un grito de dolor y se agarró el brazo, resollando. Oliver gritaba algo desde los postes, pero no lograba escucharlo bien. Apretó las mandíbulas y siguió jugando, persiguiendo como una flecha al actual poseedor de la Quaffle.

-Tiempo pedido por Green Lions – anunció el árbitro con su voz mágicamente amplificada.

Oliver se acercó como una bala a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con los ojos desbordando preocupación.

-Si… eso creo… - respondió ella girando la muñeca con precaución.

-No debí pedirte que jugaras – dijo el arrepentido acariciando su brazo – aún no estas bien…

-Voy a seguir jugando – aseveró ella decidida. Sus ojos azules refulgían. Eso pareció convencer a Oliver, que la besó en la frente y se fue.

El partido prosiguió ferozmente hasta que Steven Splint se zambulló a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. El buscador naranjo lo siguió. Parecían que iban a estrellarse contra el piso, y el otro buscador lo hizo, pero Steven se elevó en el momento justo alzando su puño victorioso.

Oliver fue con ella y se abrazaron sobre sus escobas, riendo.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo él emocionado.

-Lo logramos… Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos! – dijo ella colgándose de su cuello.

Estaban a dos centímetros cuando Steven llegó a abrazarlos. Se separaron rápidamente pero con una mirada de complicidad.

Katie se vistió tranquilamente en los camarines del estadio. Tenía dos grandes hematomas en el hombro y en el brazo, pero al parecer no tenía grandes daños. Ya lo revisaría Leanne más tarde. Después se quedó celebrando hasta tarde con el resto del equipo, pero no pudo estar un segundo a solas con Oliver. Cuando todos se despidieron, alegres por la victoria, fue a buscar su escoba y su bolso, sin imaginarse lo que encontraría justo bajo sus narices al salir del estadio.

Ahí, enredados como pulpos bajo SU árbol, estaban Sussane y Oliver. Ella lo rodeaba con fuerza y el tenía sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros.

Los ojos de Katie se llenaron de lágrimas. Justo en ese instante el chico alzó los ojos y los abrió de asombro al verla. Boquiabierto apartó a la pelirroja de un empellón y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Protego! – gritó Katie con la voz quebrada, apuntándolo con su varita.

Un poderoso escudo invisible lo ge el golpeó de lleno, tirándolo hacia atrás. Aterrizó de espalda sobre el suelo cubierto de pasto.

-Katie, ¡no es lo que parece! – prometió.

-Claro, típica frase de película ¿o no? – escupió ella con rabia. – Yo se lo que vi. ¡Eres un patán, Wood!

-No lo entiendes…

-¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿Un par de meses?

-¡No tengo nada con Sussane!

-¡Claro que no tienes nada, Oliver, estaba alucinando!

Acto seguido tiró su cadena al suelo, giró sobre si misma, y apareció llorando en el umbral de su puerta.

Oliver envió tres lechuzas esa noche. Katie ni siquiera les abrió la ventana, pero los animales insistían picoteando el vidrio. Eso rebalsó la paciencia de la muchacha, que las ahuyentó tirando embrujos a diestra y siniestra.

Pasaron 4 días, lentos y aburridos. Leanne intentaba subirle el ánimo de todas formas y Katie se lo agradecía… aunque no la distrajera por completo. Seguía soñando con él. Y él seguía apareciendo en su chimenea, pero Leanne le tiró un maleficio y bloqueó la entrada contra polvos flú.

-¡No le he creído ni una palabra a ese sinvergüenza!- le dijo tajantemente tras su última aparición.

Katie se encogió de hombros con el estómago apretado.

Era 31 en la noche cuando Leanne y Katie llegaron al concierto de las Brujas de McBeth para celebrar el año nuevo. El pequeño Caldero Chorreante había sido amplificado mágicamente para albergar a la creciente multitud que lo invadía esa noche.

Katie no lograba despejarse la cabeza por completo. Leanne la arrastró hasta la barra, y estaban en medio de un whisky de fuego cuando fueron abordadas por un grupo de muchachos, compañeros de Leanne. Conversaron un rato, pero Katie no pudo evitar compararlos con Oliver… Él los superaba a todos… menos en un pequeño gran detalle de honestidad.

Cuando se quedaron solas de nuevo, la grave voz a la que deseaba pero aborrecía al mismo tiempo sonó a sus espaldas, resaltando sobre el inmenso bullicio que invadía el espectáculo.

-¿Katie?

A la chica se le cortó la respiración cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado, con una expresión entre la precaución y la tristeza.

-Ey, ¿no crees que el bajo hace unos sonidos raros? – comentó Leanne ignorándolo monumentalmente.

Katie estaba aturdida. No sabía que decir, pero cuando él intentó tomarle la mano, la quitó con brusquedad.

-Por favor... necesito hablar contigo, solo un momento. – sus ojos brillaban, expectantes, esperando su respuesta. Ella suspiró vencida.

-Solo un momento – concedió ella.

La chica se paró con elegancia de su taburete y se dirigió hasta la parte trasera del teatro-bar. El la siguió lo más rápido posible. Esquivaron a varias parejas que bailaban animadamente hasta llegar a la pared de ladrillos. Katie golpeó el sector indicado, y se abrió la entrada hacia el callejón Diagon. Estaba desierto. Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta llegar al árbol de navidad gigante, al frente de Gringotts. Éste tenía miles de velitas, encendidas sin consumirse, flotando sobre cada rama.

-Nos tendió una trampa, Katie… - comenzó a hablar apresuradamente Oliver acercándose a ella. – me dio un cóctel con poción de amor en ella y me llevó afuera. Yo intentaba luchar contra los efectos, y tu justo saliste en ese instante…

-¿Cómo puedo creerte, Oliver? – preguntó ella adolorida. Deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él sacó una pequeña bolita de cristal de su bolsillo, y tras golpearla un par de veces con su varita, la densa niebla que bailaba en su interior empezó a cobrar forma definida. Tras unos segundos, la figura de Sussane ocupaba el interior de la bolita. Parecía sentada y con los ojos algo desenfocadas.

-¿Qué pusiste en mi vaso, Sussane? – preguntó la voz de Wood. Sin embargo no había salido de su boca, si no de la bolita de cristal.

-Una poción de amor de los Weasley… eres tan descuidado, Oliver – respondió esta zalameramente. – ¡Los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular! No entiendo como no caías ante mí, a pesar de todos mis intentos… Y pensar que esa muñequita Bell llega y a la semana te tiene comiendo de su mano. Tenía que jugar sucio, y lo bien que me funcionó…

Luego la niebla del mini-pensadero reemplazó al recuerdo. Oliver la miró suplicante.

-La magia del Veritaserum y un poco de decisión – aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se puso serio nuevamente - ¿Me crees ahora? – preguntó tomándola suavemente de la mano. Esta vez no la retiró.

-Si, pero… - dijo ella durativa.

-¿Pero qué?- la animó suavemente.

-¿Por qué no cediste ante ella desde el principio?- lo miró fijamente, lo más seria que pudo.

El esbozó su sonrisa torcida antes de acercarse aún más a ella y tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Porque te amo, Katie Bell – respondió el con sencillez.

Antes de poder responder algo coherente, el sonido de cientos de voces unidas los alcanzó.

-Diez… nueve… ocho…

-Yo también te amo – dijo armándose de valor.

-Siete… seis… cinco…

Oliver la abrazó riendo con ganas y la levantó del piso girando. Ambos reían ahora, bajo las flameantes luces de las velas hechizadas.

La cuenta regresiva llegó hasta cero. Los primeros cohetes salieron despedidos desde el Caldero Chorreante, girando y dejando estelas de chispas a su paso.

-Feliz año nuevo – dijeron al unísono. Sonrieron, dichosos, y bajo la intermitente luz de los mágicos y enormes fuegos artificiales brillando a sus espaldas, con sus explosiones retumbando como el sonido de las campanas, se besaron con más pasión que nunca.


End file.
